Sit Still, Look Pretty (song)
}} "Sit Still, Look Pretty" is a song by Daya that is featured on her self-titled EP and as the title track of her debut album of the same name. It is also the second single of both. Sit Still, Look Pretty was made a single and sent to radio outlets on March 29, 2016. It peaked on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 28 and has since been certified by the RIAA as Platinum. Background In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Daya said, "It’s about being a girl that goes after her own dreams and really fights for what she wants, and not letting anyone get in the way of that. It’s important for young girls to know that they don’t have to act a certain way or depend on someone for happiness. They can find all of that within themselves."http://www.ew.com/article/2016/03/29/daya-sit-still-look-pretty In an interview with InStyle, she said, "It's a girl power anthem about how women can do anything men can do, and we shouldn't let anyone stand in the way of that. I've always grown up with that knowledge, so I want to be sure to pass along that message. You should never be put into a mold based on your gender."http://www.instyle.com/news/daya-interview In an interview with Reservoir Media, Mike Campbell said, "‘Sit Still, Look Pretty’ relates to Daya’s experience and her message that girls and women are capable of whatever they put their minds to and that they don’t have to stick to what someone else expects of them. Guy or girl, I think we all can relate to feeling ambitious and like we don’t want anyone to dictate what we can and can’t accomplish. On a personal note, I have a lot of strong women in my life and I consider myself a feminist, so that message resonates with me in that way as well."http://www.reservoir-media.com/news/post/MTc2MzItMWFkYjRh Lyrics Videos Daya - Sit Still, Look Pretty (Lyric Video) The lyric video was released on March 6, 2016. Daya - Sit Still, Look Pretty The official music video was released on September 9, 2016. The music video begins with Daya sitting in the middle of a crowd of people using technology, with a slowed down whistling of the song. In another scene occurring throughout the video, Daya is shown trapped in a box The song then begins, with the people executing commands on their devices such as "Fashionista Chic." Two men approach Daya, and her outfit changes. Her outfit changes again when "Accessing Daya's secret" appears from one of the screens. A malfunction then occurs, and one of the men tweets about the "#SSLP exhibit." Daya's next outfit is "Runaway Cover Girl." Daya changes outfits again with "Golden Girl," but then she overrides the system. She attacks the men standing around her, and "Alert! System Failure" appears. Daya then makes the men take off their shirts to show them what she had to go through. At the end of the video, she traps them in the same box she was trapped in and laughs at them trying to escape. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Daya Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:2015 Category:Sit Still, Look Pretty